Inuyasha GT ! IYGT
by Senshi's Tenshi
Summary: What happens when a crazied authoress decides to make a GT in the IY world? With Sesshomaru as the prize? Well, get in line ladies, and fight for the right of his ownership!(For how long I let you, if you win!) Choose your anime gals to fight(for you ^.6)


Monday, May 19, 2003  
  
I have been thinking on this for a long time, and since I don't think I have gotten enough votes on my other fics to get a new chapter out, I wanted to get this idea out!  
  
This will be a short chap, but knowing me, who knows! I just couldn't resist doing this!  
  
Alright, *mostly* every girl swoons over Sesshomaru, well here's her chance to fight to win him over!!  
  
Presenting, THE FIRST EVER......INUYASHA, GLOBAL TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sadly, I only own that idea, and ummm, my idea of having an "Anime Awards" well, "Fic Awards".)  
  
The winner will get Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands.... as her prize.......this competition is only available to females.....because it's fun to see a catfight..... ^_^;; lol!!!! Hehe!!!!  
  
So VOTE for ANYONE!!!!  
  
Whether it's if you just want the person to be there, referee (mostly me there ^.^ ), or be in the competition!! Don't get all, I don't want this person, I just WANT who YOU WANT, why, and what you would like to SEE!!! Nothing less, and maybe a lil more if ya like! THAT's it though!  
  
Enjoy!! (This might not be written well, but it's posed to be comedic . . . Will have bits of baaaad wordssss . . . )  
  
Hope you know how the symbols go! It rhymed!! 4.4;;  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Welcome to the NEW AGE OF ALL TOURNAMENTS! Ladies and gentle..women??" The announcer looks around and suddenly is bonked by a mysterious shadow....  
  
"Helllllllo galls! This is ~*S'sT*~ (~*Senshi's Tenshi*~) here! You may also know me as !~*Shi-chan*~! or Raven*~ but it's all me!" *Drags heavy announcer-guy somewhere*  
  
"Phew! He's heavy..must be cuz he just sits on his lazy ass all day..My apologies, don't get rough people! Wait till the tournament starts! *Giggles*" *Swings around and around in her chair*  
  
"Weeeeehhh...I mean, we will start shortly . . . we are just having some difficulties with escorting our priz . . . I mean guest to the . . . booth . . . " Looks at the crowd to see some are calming down and other laughing their asses off.  
  
"You all seem to be enjoying yourselves . . . ahhh, and here comes . . . the Great Lord of the . . . . . . Why can't you get a damn shorter title Fluffy?!?!"  
  
++++Down below the Announcing Booth, at the stadium and Prize Booth++++  
  
The Lord Sesshomaru is seen walking with his not-so-loyal-but-ever- cowardly, insect/frog thing, uhh, Jaken.  
  
"*Growl* Look I came here, OKAY?! What more do you want!? Let me have my damn title with the fear and respect I deserve!!"  
  
++++Back to me++++  
  
"Well, fine! The Great Lord of the Western Landssssssss . . . . . Lord . . . . . *gets all dramatic* . . . Sesshomaru!!!!!!" Crowds start screaming nonsense to be Fluffy's mate and crap about that.  
  
++++To the Stadium++++  
  
"Shut the HELL up, wretched bitches!! *Grumbles* What did I do to deserve this?! I thought I was already taken and SAFE in your damn harem!! Being one of *YOUR* MATES!!" Jaken just nods and looks around nervously.  
  
++++Back to me++++  
  
Everyone waits, but no yapping, ranting, or arguing occurs. Everyone goes silent and looks around for ~*S'sT*~ They look *this* way and *that* way and all around. Back to this, that, and all ways and around once again, but nadda. . . .  
  
++++To Fluffy++++  
  
"*Voice all 'high-and-mighty'* Wench? I command you to speak to me! . . . . Tenshi? Stop playing games! . . *voice softens. . . Shi? Shi- chan?" Whimpers like a lil boy about to cry from getting lost and can't finding his mommy.  
  
"BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Muhuhahahahahahahaha!!!!" ~*S'sT*~ pops out from behind of Fluffster and gives everyone a scare!  
  
"Sooo . . . who you calling a wench *dear* Sessy-chan? *bats eyes*" Everyone falls anime style, gets up quickly snap, and sweatdrops for all they are worth.  
  
"Uhhh, well, I didn't say a word. It's all Jaken's fault!" Jaken looks surprised and scared. *ZOOM!* Everyone blinks rapidly to see Jaken is gone in a puff of some, very likely for him.  
  
"*Muttering* Damn, good-for-nothing-filthy-creature! When I get a hold of his neck . . . "  
  
"As you were saying deary." ~*S'sT*~ waits patiently for an explanation. Fluff is at a loss for words.  
  
"How about *I* fill out what you can not say, hmm? First off, call me wench again, and I take that 'anaconda' off of you, if you know what I mean . . . " This earn a frightened nod from Mr. Arrogantly-Fluffy. (Note: Might need to read Kenkaya's fic, "Let's Get Sesshomaru Laid!" to get that. Hehe!!)  
  
"Secondly, *YOU* forgot *MY* 16th BIRTHDAY!!!!!" ~*S'sT*~ all but . . . no, not but, DOES yell.  
  
"So you must take the torture of being won by a Female who gets to keep you for how long I let her!" ~*S'sT*~ growls and pushes Fluffy back into his seat. Did I mention he had a nice 'King's seat'?  
  
~*S'sT*~ walks onto the fighting platform, arena, thingy.  
  
"Well now, I bet all of you gals are ready for some action . . . I figured females fighting females would attract perverted men *cough* Miroku *cough cough* *ahem, wink* Even though he's Trowa's voice guy . . . person . . . HOT! I mean, *blushes* who cares, we all gals here! After this whole thing is over, lets go have a sleepover and a girl-feast! Maybe even a movie or two, but nothing sappy. I can't take sappy, tissue-crap! I need tissues when I'm SICK! Not sick of shit! LOL, n/o to anybody, just my preferences. We can even dish some dirt and blackmail some guys or the real bitches *looks pointedly at Fluffy* of our lives . . . without further ado, LET THE GAMES . . . TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowds go wild! Fluffy blushes a little for his "mis-calculations" our his mental calendar and scowls for being put in this torture and probably painful experience that will later on in life, haut his mental images to the brink of insanity. How fun! ^_^;;  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Tune in for the next "episode"/chapter where YOUR VOTES will start off who is fighting who or atleast who is in the tournament!  
  
If no votes by the end of this week with lots of anime girls, PLEASE have their DESCRIPTIONS and what their CHARACTERISTICS are like, I sadly, don't know all animes.  
  
^_!!!! ( Look!! It's Trowa!! HEHEHEHE!!! I'm sooo eviiiiiiiil!!!  
  
Andi-chan, if you are reading this, wanna be my helper announcer or something???  
  
You will need to be online more, or atleast contact me more through e- mails. Don't forget to add your comments as well! And I'm still searching for those old poems of mine. I can, I suppose, make new ones off the top of my head . . . but they won't rhyme!  
  
This has been, well what do you know, only EXACTLY, 3 pages!!! But it IS  
on the SAME day! Aaaaah!!!! It's TEN, must take shower!!!!!! Over&Out!  
!~*Shi-chan*~!  
  
Monday, May 19, 2003 


End file.
